On Our Wedding Day?
by Mikay5511
Summary: Sometimes some things are left alone. Even if it's two Alphas sharing what they'd like on their Wedding Day. USUK. Some OC's as well. I'm not sure about the other pairings but I'll eventually decide.
1. Start

This Story is hasn't been beta read yet so bare with the corrections.

I'll make sure to re-read everything but I'm sure some things will still be wrong.

I hope you enjoy it.

I'll try my best to update as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 1

"I'm an Alpha like you, so I'm inviting you to my wedding when I grow up." Arthur blurted out shyly as he purposely bumped his shoulder unto Alfred.

The sweet golden-haired boy couldn't help but grin at the somewhat coy invitation, "Me too, I'm inviting you to my wedding when I find my Omega."

Both of the small boys returned each other smiles as they chatted about what to do and what to say. The other children were playing with their other types, or what they guessed their types were.

At this age, most children held no scent that indicated what type they were but is often distinguished by their action and behaviour. But even chatting quietly about weddings was a far too large stretch as to what was normal, especially if it was two Alphas chatting it up.

Gaia, their elementary teacher watched the two boys intensely, there was something weird about both of them. Among all the other students he had to make sure the Jones kid wouldn't get into trouble but after he had stumbled upon Kirkland the little troublemaking Alpha completely stopped his shenanigans to spend time with him.

She wasn't supposed to be a teacher but she had to withstand this job to protect and watch over the young heir to the Jones Inc. and Co. or else she'd end up dead like the other failures who didn't do their jobs right.

The two boys walked over to the other side of the playground where the sandbox was, away from all the other children, they basically isolated themselves away from everyone else and chatted to themselves.

It surprised her that they weren't already at each other's throats fighting about something, or in a competition to anything. Their relationship was unlikely that she watched them more often than the others. Their topics ranged from weddings to supposedly naming their future children, then it would shift, it'll be from science to spaceships, and yet again their topic would move, it'll be from books to Shakespearean Plays.

The latter two in the list of three shifting categories were of course pointedly because of each other's own interest but their first topic was always strange to hear.

"I'm naming my first born Peter. He'll be an Alpha of course." Arthur bragged.

Both of the boys were already in the sandbox. The small Briton was scooping up the sand and placing it inside a bright red bucket.

"Then the second one should be an Omega, I'll name her Amelia." Alfred answered in agreement with Arthur's statement. He hefted the red bucket and placed its contents beside a mound of sand.

"Oh, and we'll live in a big... house? Actually, I wouldn't mind if it was small, as long as I'll have my very own library."

Gaia as a Beta shook her head, their conversations made them look like an Alpha and Omega planning their future while they were children but that was ludicrous, both of them were Alphas. Maybe Kirkland was a late bloomer as a Beta? That would have made more sense.

Arthur walked over and took the bucket to scoop up more of the sand from the other side of the sandbox. The other boy followed behind eagerly waiting for the smaller boy to finish filling the bucket

"Sure, we can have that!" Alfred replied with a smile. "You'll have your own personal tea room too."

The smaller boy paused, his hand stopping mid-air from filling the bucket, "In your house?"

"Yes..." Alfred paused. "Wait, why would you be at my house?"

"I don't know." Arthur answered a bit annoyed, "I was talking about my house. I don't really even need a tea room especially if it's in your house."

"I just... I don't know what came over me." The boy admitted. "For a moment there I thought..."

"You thought?"

"It's nothing. By the way, my house will be big, bigger than that stupid commie's." The wheat-haired boy eyed the other when the topic was changed but he decided to let it go.

"You seriously have a com...complec.. complex with him."

"He's an Alpha like me it's only natural." The other replied with another grin.

"But I'm also an Alpha."

"You're an ecse...sept..excep--tion because we're best friends."

"I guess."

The older beta wondered how exactly this relationship worked. The boys talked like they were about to share the same name and be mated but before anything else, one of them notices this and it ends.

For one thing, if Kirkland was indeed an Alpha she would have to seriously separate them, Mr Jones would have her head for letting Alfred like another Alpha. I guess she would have to wait and find out which was his actual type but then again prevention is better than the cure.


	3. Chapter 2

"So you see, Mister and Missus Kirkland. We would like to enroll Arthur at this amazing boarding school in London."

As a teacher this wasn't part of the job description but she just had to work at a prestigious school, well it wasn't like she was a real teacher to begin with, she was just doing her actual job.

Gaia sighed, Arthur was a sweet boy she'd admit but his type was a problem, he was an Alpha. Or maybe a Beta, she wasn't even sure yet and she might never really know because she was already sending him away.

"That's nice and all but why our little boy?" Alice asked a bit perturbed with the offer.

Alice Kirkland with her Beta husband John arrived moments ago and as they entered they were given the oddest of offers. She still couldn't feel relieved with it. It was an amzing offer yes, but the timing was peculiar.

"He's a smart boy and they have this program for training young minds. We need to send in a participant that would qualify for a transfer overseas to broaden the relationship of both schools and he seems to just be the perfect pupil to send out." Gaia insisted. It had been over an hour now but both the other Betas in the room still haven't agreed with the offer.

John looked over his wife, the decision was hers. He would go along with whatever she decided.

"I'm not too keen on moving away—"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that, it's an all paid expense trip, he'll be a scholar there. You'll even be given a free house to live in, when he graduates there he'll be offered a job in the Jones Inc. and Co. I'm sure that's an opportunity you're not willing to pass."

The Beta passed seven plane tickets towards Alice with a hopeful smile, she had to agree or else he would have no choice but to expel the boy for absolutely no reason and have them move far away.

John seemed pretty convinced and happy with the offer but he wasn't making the decisions, it was Alice so she had to convince her.

"We'll also let your other sons into the school. All of them can come to work at the company, you and your husband will also be given a position there. This won't ever backfire on you, I promise you won't regret it." The female Beta on the other side of the table sighed in defeat before taking the tickets from Gaia.

"I see, give us time to pack up." With that both the Kirklands left Gaia's office.

She sighed, this was horrible, sure the other school was just as prestigious but she couldn't help but feel guilty with her actions.

But this was her job, the young heir's future depended on this, she couldn't let him stray. An Alpha and another Alpha together wasn't morally accepted in their society. The boy shouldn't shame his father because of how incompetent she was.

Silently she apologised profusely to the little boy she was sent away. Poor Arthur.

"Have I done anything wrong?" Arthur asked glumly.

Alfred looked back at Arthur worriedly, "I don't think so but maybe you did? Can you remember anything?"

"I'm not sure, but my mummy and daddy are here."

The taller boy pulled the other into the playhouse and while doing so he had deliberately forced everyone else out of their way.

"Out." He growled at the other kids when they arrived. With just the sound of his voice, they immediately scattered.

"That was awfully rude."

"I'm the top Alpha so everyone has to follow what I say."

The Briton quirked a brow in amusement, "Then why do you follow what I say?"

"Because we're best friends?" Alfred answered with uncertainty. "Well, that doesn't matter... Can I hug you?"

"Hug me? Why?"

"I don't know I just want to cuddle or something, my little bro likes cuddling when he's sad."

"Mum likes cuddling.. sure I guess." Immediately after Arthur's unsure answer, he was enveloped in a warm embrace. A nearly suffocating kind.

"This is sort of nice, but do Alpha's—" The wheat-haired boy gasped in surprise, "—You nuzzled on my neck!"

"You smell funny," Alfred replied idly.

"You're still nuzzling. I don't think this is—" The smaller boy stopped as Alfred looped his hands on his shoulder. "I'm not sure you're supposed to do that."

To Arthur, the other boy's action gave him a weird tingly feeling and he felt a bit uncomfortable. At that moment he made a rational decision to push the other off.

"Alfie, are you listening to what I just said?" He asked pointedly, "We're Alpha's that sort of thing isn't something two Alpha's do."

Alfred pouted, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, very."

"Can I at least hold your hand?"

Arthur didn't answer but sighed in defeat before intertwining his hand with the other. Recently his best friend had been a bit too clingy that it was making him more than just uncomfortable. Just last week the boy pecked his check when they saw each other after the weekend, he claimed to have missed him in that short period of time.

The week before that he bought him different gifts, things that he wouldn't admit out loud that he very much adored, things such as stuff toys and frilly dresses. And the week before that he got mad that he talked with another Alpha without him around.

"You've been acting weird Alfie."

The American flashed an award-winning smile, "You're probably imagining it."

"What's with all the–" Arthur paused searching for a word to fit the description he had in mind.

"The?"

"Weird attention, I guess?"

Alfred raised their intertwined hands so that he could lightly peck Arthur's hand. "What do you mean?"

"You've been a bit touchy-feely with me."

"What's that?" Arthur's cheeks flushed a bright red as he thought of how to explain it to his friend.

"I-It's when... when.. someone keeps touching you.. t-to freely e-express their feelings of.. of love I g-guess."

"I don't think I'm being touchy-er-something. I'm just doing things by instinct."

Arthur caught sight of his parents exiting the school entrance, he pried Alfred's hand from his, "Mummy and Daddy are done. I should go now." He stood up from his seat and dusted himself off.

"Do ya have'ta?"

When he looked back to see the other boy's expression it looked like that of a kicked puppy. "Can't you spend more time with me?"

"We'll see each other tomorrow."

"But that's going to take like forever!" Arthur sighed, he puffed his cheeks and answered, "You can wait for me at least that long."

"But Artie!"

The smaller boy bent down to kiss the other on the forehead, "See you tomorrow."

With that, he walked out of the playhouse.

"I.. I love you!"

Arthur paused and looked back to check if he heard the sentence correctly only to collide with the other.

"What?"

"I don't know how it works but I really really like you."

A grimace etches unto Arthur's face, "I..I like you too, you're my best friend. We... We'll go to each other's weddings and–"

"No, I like like, like like you."

"But–"

"I don't want to and won't have to attend your wedding with whoever." Arthur tries to sputter out a reply but Alfred flashes the shorter boy a sly smile, "Because you won't be marrying anyone else, I'll be the only one marrying you."

The young American smiled guilefully at the other, he reached up and patted the other's hair before moving it to Arthur's cheek.

"Alfie–"

A sloppy kiss was placed on his cheek opposite to where the other boy's hand was placed, "See ya tomorrow."

"S-see you tom.. tomorrow.."

With that Arthur hurriedly turned and sped away from the other boy as his face rushed with heat.


	4. Chapter 3

"We're leaving. Do you want to know why, poppet?"

Arthur quietly asked, "Did I do something bad?"

After parting with Alfred he had run up to his parents. He didn't understand what was happening, his best friend was acting weird and he felt sick to his stomach.

When they arrived home his mum told him that they were moving. This didn't help his spinning head

"No, in fact, you've been very good that you'll be going to this reputable school in London," Alice replied as she stuffed Arthur's suitcase.

"That means I won't be going to school tomorrow?"

"I guess." The female Beta admitted, "Do you still want to go?"

Just then of Alice's oldest son entered followed by her twins. "Mum where am I supposed to take these?"

"Leave them in the living room."

Alastair nodded before walking over to Arthur, "You okay there little Alpha?"

"I'm not sure."

The older Alpha crouched down to the little boy's eye level. "Hey, if you don't want to move we can both convince mum to reject the offer."

Alice snorted at her son's idea. The twins looked at each other and snickered.

"Don't worry Patrick and I will side with you guys. We'll only have to convince Owen then it'll be five against two." Reese joked as she watched the older Alpha brother comfort their youngest.

"Oh, it's alright. I'm fine." Arthur answered with a small smile. He felt like his skin was burning but it wasn't too bad, yet. He could endure it for a while longer.

Alice closed the suitcase and stood up. "Alright then, let's pack everything up."

The week finished and everything was packed. The only thing left was for Arthur to say goodbye to his classmates before he and his family left for the airport.

For the rest of the week as they packed he had felt like he had caught a horrible fever. His body seemed to heat up, he felt a bit hazy with everything he did. The small Briton did his best to cover it all up, he didn't need ro drag someone else into his promblems. So he didn't mention it to anyone, because he didn't want to be a bother.

But right now Arthur felt more nauseated and he didn't want to say any goodbyes fearing that he'd upset someone, and by someone, Alfred.

"Are you ready?" Owen asked as he entered Arthur's empty room.

He shook his head and grasped at the Welsh boy's hand, "I'm scared."

This answer confused the older Alpha. Most Alpha's never admitted they were afraid instead they would feign being lionhearted. The scent surrounding Arthur changed too often that he couldn't quite guess what was happening.

Arthur reached out and grabbed at his older brother's shirt. "I'm really scared. Is it normal for an Alpha to be afraid of such things?"

"Don't worry.. umm, big brother is.. here?" It was unusual for him to say that but the older boy ignored it.

But despite his uncertainity the little voy seemed relieved.

"Let's go." He brought the boy to the car and they soon drove to the school.

Alastair volunteered to bring their youngest to school but before they left Owen whispered into his older brother's ear, "Little Alpha's acting weird, keep him safe alright?"

The older Alpha raised a brow but nodded his head and walked off with the little boy.

"You ready?" Arthur nodded his head.

Alastair had left Arthur in front of his classroom, "I'll wait for you here. You go and say your goodbyes to them. I'm sure they're in the playground."

The younger boy entered and greeted his teacher, "Hello Miss Gaia."

"Oh, Arthur. Are you here to say your farewells?"

"Yes." Then he walked over to the door leading to the playground.

She paused and reached over to stop the small Briton. She eyed Arthur, "Are you alright?"

"I just... I don't know how to break it to Alfred..."

Gaia nodded n understanding, she gussed the young heir might throw a tantrum.

"Oh, don't worry he'll understand. He's a smart boy, you know he only acts childish around you."

"I'll go now."

Arthur walked out the door and he felt someone's burning gaze directed to him. He knew who it was but he decided to ignore it, he'll make him last. That was only because he still hadn't summoned up the courage to break it to his best friend.

He walked over to some of his acquaintances and bid them goodbye. When he finished he inhaled shakily, he turned to Alfred, he was seated in the from of the playhouse. He was surrounded by different types of kids, the particular mean ones at that.

There was no going back, he treaded to his direction with a burning determination, he hoped his best friend wasn't mad.

"Well, why're ya here?" Alfred asks coldly not looking like his usual self in front of Arthur.

He was beyond mad, his best friend was furious.

"Can we have a chat...alone?"

"And why should I spare you the time?"

"Because this might be the last time we–" and immediately Alfred stands up and pulls him towards the playhouse

"Leave us both alone." He orders and everyone scatters.

When they are alone the young Alpha scoffs, "Why were you gone for such a long time?"

"I–" Arthur isn't even able to start what he is about to say because Alfred hurriedly nuzzled unto him.

"I missed you."

"I'm moving."

"What?"

Blue eyes widen in disbelief, "You're leaving me?"

"No..I don't... I didn't want to..." Arthur manages to sputter out. "I.."

"No. I won't allow it."


	5. Chapter 4

"Wow it's nearly an hour, how long is Arthur going to say goodbye?" Patrick asks while nudging his Alpha twin sister.

"Don't know, mum should we go check?" Reese asks pointedly as she nudges her brother as well.

"Stop it you two–"

A ringing resounds from their mother's phone and Alice promptly goes to pick it up.

"Mum somethings wrong with Arthur!" Alastair's voice screams over the phone.

Everyone panics and tries to exit the vehicle.

When they arrive Gaia goes to explain what happened. Alfred and Arthur had a fight. That didn't end to well, the Alpha had bitten the Omega and everything went downhill because Arthur had reacted negatively to Alfred.

"Omega? Arthur's an Omega?" Owen asks incredulously. He couldn't believe it. No wonder he was acting a bit off.

The Beta freezes and looks away nervously "Yes."

Gaia knew she messed up. She should have looked into this before making a decision. Arthur, sweet Arthur was an Omega not a Beta or an Alpha. The sign pointed out to her before the boy left for the playground, he was bout to have his first pre-heat. Why had she not noticed it?

It should have been obvious to her, Alfred had a sharp nose, he was a genius, he was so very Alpha that he might've– no scratch that– he definitely figured it out. Why the hell would he act so compliant with Arthur if he was an Alpha? It was only because he was an Omega. The boy must have realised it for himself, that's why he had gotten clingy in the past months.

She felt so stupid, the young heir had clearly expressed his interest with the Omega and she was dead. Fear gripped at her and she trembled at the thought that the young master would have her dead for sending his beloved away.

Alice walked over to his son who was blubbering. Arthur let himself be comforted by the person who was the very reason he was crying at the moment.

"I'm sorry." Alfred would whisper now and then along with an "I love you." as he rubbed his back consolingly.

The boy, of course, did not regret his actions, he was courting Arthur what was with Gaia and trying to send him away?

Alice wasn't going to sit and let her Omega son cry, so she pried his boy from the young Alpha's arms.

"Are you alright, love?"

"Mum, I don't understand what's happening..."

"Shh, it's alright." She quietly coos as the Omega nuzzles unto her, filling his senses with her comforting motherly scent.

Alfred looks at Alice and frowned at himself, "I'm sorry."

The older Beta smiled sadly at the young Alpha, "Don't worry, you did it by impulse because of his scent. Arthur's going through his first pre-heat. And soon enough his heat."

The Golden-haired boy nodded before he walked off to his school bag. He took the large box beside it then he walked back to Alice.

"I got him a present for when he came back to school."

"Oh that's so sweet of you. Alastair can you hold it for Arthur?" Said Alpha did as he was told.

"Thank you Alfred–" the boy cut her off as he pointed to the direction of his bag, "The others are beside my bag as well."

"You got him quite a lot of.. Gifts."

"I tried'ta give him a gift everyday. He wasn't around for a while so they piled up."

"You go on ahead John."

John looked at his wife and son then the boy before walking over to scoop the remaining presents.

When he had arrived at he car, he noticed the anxious and panicked state of the remaining two Alphas.

"That's a lot." Reese commented suspiciously.

"They're for Arthur."

"Why would he have a lot of those?" Patrick asked.

"For reasons that you mother will disclose later."

The twins frown and without another moment too soon they hurriedly leave the vehicle.

They would have come along if only the car had a proper lock on the passengers side, there were a lot of thieves these days and Alice wasn't too keen on leaving the old car unattended, no matter how broken down it looked.

When the two entered the school, Alice with Arthur in her arms and Alastair, their oldest was on their way out.

Reese was about to ask what happened when she smelled the distress and confusion of an Omega on Arthur. She gasped and looked towards her youngest brother, "He's a–"

Alastair cut her off, "Shush, we know."

"But–"

"Reese shut your mouth and start walking back to the car." The female Alpha nodded and walked back with her twin brother in tow.

When all of them reached the car no one said a word, up til they reached the airport.

The Kirkland's left their car behind with a distant relative and soon took off on the plane that was booked in advance for them.

During the whole flight the small Omega thought about his friend. Was he supposed to be mad at him? He didn't quite know. As of late he didn't know what was called a fact and what was delusional.

He thought he was a late bloomer as an Alpha but his features of that type didn't arrive at all but that was because he wasn't supposed to be one. He couldn't even be a Beta.

That confused him, why had he thought he was an Alpha to be begin with?

An Omega of all things. He couldn't believe he had imagined marrying one and inviting his best friend, what he didn't expect was being one himself.

Did Alfred know?

He probably did, or maybe not.

How long did he know?

Did he figure it out weeks before today?

Does he know I'm not coming back to play with him tomorrow?


End file.
